Daughter of Darkness
by Psycho Bloodlust
Summary: Lily and James Potter, live parents of The Boy Who Lived and his 'no good' twin sister.Voldemort never co much as touched Harry, He was after the girl. AU, OC story
1. The Start

Lily and James Potter. Two of the 'worlds greatest wizards!' They weren't at their home, Godric Hollow, no. They were out doing who knows what. They left theirwonderful son at home. Who else did they leave there? Their good for nothing problem daughter, as they put it. They were left with house elves. It was near midnight when the tale begins...

The door was blasted off it's hinges. Two house elves, Lerry and Cally, rushed to the door to see what it was. The last thing they saw, was a dark shadow looming over them, then a flash of light, extreme pain, and darkness. The shadow strode to the childrens' room. The door was opened, not with a blast like the other. The shadow walked in. He looked at the two cribs with interest. He looked to the shining, obviously expensive, one first. It had had a name carved in, in elegant handwriting. 'Harry James Potter' it read. He then looked to the other. It was a wooden black crib. In it, the name was a bit sloppy, and it was dirtier as well, as if the house elves weren't allowed to clean it. He stepped closer to the crib, running a pale hand over the name to make it clearer.

'Ebony Potter'. He looked into the crib, at the infant. She had green eyes, the same emerald green as her brother's. The difference was, her eyes were cold and hate filled. He dark hair was looked sleek. She was different. Not like her mother or her father, despite the small resemblance. No matter, he can't let the Potter children live. He raised his wand. The infant was laying on her side, blocking her heart for a straight attack. He held the wand over her arm. "Avada Kedavra!" the man shouted. The house began falling apart at the sheer power of the spell. A piece of wood fell on the other child's head, making an odd shaped cut that would leave a scar. The girl didn't cry like her brother. The spell stopped.

The shadowed man was standing, slightly shocked as he looked at the girl. She stared back with cold Avada green eyes. On her arm was a scar that resembled a skull with a snake coming from it's mouth. He started speaking to the girl. "I am the Dark Lord Voldemort. You are different. We will meet again." With that said, he dissapeared. A baby's cry filled the crumbling house. Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, was crying. The man never touched him. His sister survived, not him. He was weak.

Soon, Lily and James Potter returned to their home. They immediately ran inside, to the children's room. They held their son, ignoring their daughter once more. They were cheering about him fulfilling a prophecy. Ebony was the trouble child. They thought she just got in the way. She was a burden to them. *~*~*~* Years passed by for the Potters. The Dark Lord was gone, they were all happy. All except one. Ebony Potter, five year old trouble child. She looked different from the others now. Her once emerald green eyes were now Avada green. Her eyes were cold. There was no trace of happiness in them. Her once tan skin was now extremely pale. Now, the adventure starts...

~~Ebony POV~~ I was sitting outside. My parents were off doing who knows what with their precious Boy Who Lived. Pathetic if you ask me. They hated me. Why? I outshone their Golden Boy. I got my magic at three, he only got his this year. I made a door open silently, he made a new candle burn, rather dimly. I was superior, yet inferior. I heard them talking last night. Today, our birthday, they were getting rid of me. They were sending me to an orphanage. It was for muggles.

They haven't directly told me, but I packed my few possessions in a trunk. Most of it were books Harry didn't want as an infant. A few sets of clothes were also in there. It didn't even fill half the trunk. I went to my room in the attic and grabbed the trunk, just as I heard them come back. They called me outside. "Ebony Potter! Here, now!" my father yelled as if I had just murdered someone. I dragged the trunk down the stairs. It wasn't heavy, but it weighed almost as much as I did. I got down, luckily not falling a few times, as they called again, this time angrier. They were going through with it.

I dragged the trunk outside. They looked at me from the muggle car they had. I put the trunk in the back and got in at the backseat. They were talking to me, but I ignored them. I never talked to them. Harry was next to me. He looked at me curiously. "Why did you put stuff in?" he asked. "She's leaving, dear. We found a better place for her." Lily said from the front. We drove a while, then we saw an old house, if you can even call it that. The car stopped. I glanced to the side and saw Harry asleep. I opened the door and got out. I read the wording above the door. 'Lady Love's Home For The Lost' it read.

Neither of my parents made any effort to get out. I opened the back of the car with a bit difficulty. I took me trunk out and walked to my mothers window. She reluctantly rolled it down. "You don't talk, so go!" she commanded sternly. "Lily and James Potter, mark my words, this isn't the last you'll see of me. I'll have my revenge, especially on you, mudblood!" I sneered. I knew how to insult them. They looked taken aback, and Lily looked like she wanted to strangle me and cry. I stepped back, spinning around to face my new 'home'. They didn't waste any time here. As soon as I took the first step, they were gone.

I went in. It was chaos inside. I saw stairs on the far side of the room and started for it. I got halfway, before a rather large boy, maybe seven, grabbed my trunk from me. "A new one! Let's see wha' you have!" he said, his small 'gang' snickering. "Drop it, boy." I commanded. He looked at me. "I'm bigger, stronger and older than you, so why?" he asked mockingly. I stared him dead in the eye. "I said, drop it." I threatened slightly. He looked at me and laughed slightly. "I said-" he started in a mocking tone. "Drop dead" I sneered, cutting him off. I grabbed my trunk. At that moment, I punched him in the face. He let out a howl of pain and let go. His nose was bleeding. "Drop dead!" I yelled once more. He coughed up some blood and fell to his knees. I glared at him and a few cracks were heard. He screamed in pure agony. I turned and made for the stairs again, hearing his pathetic sobs. I got to the stairs as a few children saw what happened. One of the younger ones, maybe four years old, gagged.

Days passed. Children bullied me. Every time something happened to a bully I was called a demon child. It was nearing Christmas when I got a letter. It was written in black on Avada green parchment. It was simple. 'We know' it read in elegant handwriting. It wasn't from my parents. I was greatly puzzled by it. Christmas came and passed and, surprisingly, I got a gift. It was a leather pouch filled with galleons and sickles and knuts. This surprised me. I hid it in my trunk. Maybe I'll get a chance to use it later.

*~*~*~* It was my birthday once again. I've been here for 5 years. Children came and gone. Two died, but I'd rather not speak of that. It was early morning, maybe two am. I was sitting on the window sill, my eyes closed. I've been sitting here for about four hours. I couldn't sleep. I opened my eyes slightly and stared out the window, trying to spot the birds and animals that made a screetching sound that started getting louder. I saw something bright where the houses should be, and something green against the clouds. I opened the murky window and stared out in disbelief. The houses were burning! The screeches were screams! How could I be so stupid? I saw shadows swiftly moving to the orphanage. Maybe this is my chance to get away! I threw all my belongings into the trunk. It was nearly full, but not heavy. It weighed less than me, as I put on a bit of weight since I actually got food. And I got stronger by all the fights here.

I threw my trunk out the window, it landing quite a way off. I went out to the hallway. I ran to the stairs and turned back. My chance to do what I've wanted since I came here. I wanted this place to burn, burn with all the children inside! If the children got out, I wouldn't let them live. Either way, they lost everything. I stared at the hallway, feeling the heat increase. "Burn!" I yelled. It immediately burst into emerald green flames. I ran down the stairs, two at a time. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Nearly all the children were there. The door burst open, a shadow coming in. It was a woman, and she had a stick. No, not a stick, it was a wand. She was a witch!

She came in and the children divided into two groups, on group staying there, the other was the bullies that wanted to come up the stairs. I blocked them. The orphanage was filled with screams. The other group was easily killed by the witch. She didn't make a move, instead, she watched my curiously. "Oi! Move, demon!" one child yelled. "Devil child! Move or we die!" the one in front of me yelled. I smirked evilly and looked him in the eye. "Oh Jeb, so weak. You think me inferior, when I am far superior to all of you. You will die!" I yelled. "Know the power of magic!" I yelled as he started choking. I saw something fly through the air, and I caught it. It was the wand. I smiled.

I recalled all the spells I read about. Particularly, the unforgivables. Crucio was the first to come to mind. I pointed the wand at the crowd. "Crucio!" I yelled. The spell affected them all, but the outcome was the same. They all fell to the floor, either a corpse or barely alive. More shadows came in. Witches and wizards. Not like my parents, darker. They all stared at me with the wand in hand. They came closer, the witch who gave me her wand at the front. I dashed up the stairs. The fire was blazing. I jumped through the nearest doorway, which was also aflame. I went to the window, throwing it open. I swung myself over the sill, grabbing hold. I slammed against the wall on the outside. I glanced down and saw the next sill. I let go and, after a few moments of falling, I landed on the sill. By now I was panting. I jumped to the ground that was a few feet down. I landed with such force the wind got knocked out of my lungs.

I saw the shadows around me. I got up slowly. They had me trapped. I pointed the wand at them. They set up shields. "Ascendio" I muttered. Then, I was floating. I kicked away from the wall and went zooming above their heads. I slammed into something. I looked up and saw... nothing. I was on the ground now. I ran to my trunk, just to stop short. The witch was there.

"You are quite resourceful, aren't you." She stated more than asked. I nodded, slowly walking closer. I stopped right in front of her, holding her wand out for her. She took it. "Who and what are you?" I asked after a few moments. "I am a witch, but I can imagine you already know that. I'm a Death Eater, to be precise. My name is Bellatrix Lestrange." she stated rather calmly. My voice was caught in my throat. Death Eater, a servant of Lord Voldemort. Did they come here to kill me? The others were gathered around us.

"Did you come here to kill me?" I asked cautiously. "Why would we want to kill such a talented young witch?" she asked. Out of the furnace and into the fire. "I'm a Potter." I stated flatly. She looked at me and laughed. "We would most likely kill The Boy Who Lived before we kill a confused girl!" she laughed again. I snorted. "The Boy Who Lived is such a phony! Lord Voldemort never even touched him! I am Ebony Potter the real Girl Who Lived!" I snarled, grabbing my trunk. The Death Eaters backed away as the path was set aflame, burning them but not me. I kept walking down the road, not knowing where I was going. I saw something in front of me. I bent down to inspect it. It was the corpse o one of the Death Eaters. Next to it was a wand. He didn't need it, so I picked it up.

I kept walking till I found a street lamp with a bench next to it. I sat down, trying to catch my breath. I took out the wand and studied it. I twirled it around in my hand, stopping it. It pointed at the road for a split second before putting it in my pocket. I was about to take a book out of my trunk when a bus stopped in front of me. "Welcome to the Knight Bus" a guy started. Wait, knight bus? He picked up my trunk. "So, where to?" he asked. Hogsmeade? No. Diagon Alley? Maybe. "The Leaky Couldron." I said, getting on as he carried my trunk. I had one of the middle beds. "Ten sickles" he stated, putting the trunk in one of the compartements. I gave him a galleon. I denied the change as it wasn't that much of a loss. "Take it away!" he yelled to the front. I sat on the bed, keeping my legs on as well, knowing that this would not be fun. I held on to the bed for dear life. The ride was not fun at all. First, I was nearly thrown to the back, then to the front, then to the back and front again. With the last stop I held on so tightly that I lost all feeling in my hands. "The Leaky Couldron." the man stated, retrieving my trunk again. He set it outside as I got used to solid ground again.

I grabbed my trunk and went inside. The place wasn't as full as I expected it to be. I went to the man at the front. "How much a week?" I asked. "Five galeons a week, but fifteen for a month. If you stay for a year it's a hundred and fifty galleons, although I doubt you'll stay that long. All meals are included. Without meals it's three a week, nine a month and a hundred a year." He responded. "I'll take a room for a year." I said. He looked surprised. "I'll come collect it after you've unpacked. First room to the left." He stated. I nodded and drag carried my trunk up the stairs. I opened the door and went in. It was a nice room. I quicly put my trunk down and got the back out. I counted a hundred galleons worth of galleons, sickles and knuts. I was surprised that I had enough and still had pleanty. Maybe the bag was bewitched? I thrusted my hand inside and my whole arm went in, not even reaching the end. I stared at the bag in disbelief.

The man soon came and collected the payment. His eyes were wide in surprise. He didn't think that I would possess such an amount of money. I unpacked after he left. It took half an hour to unpack everything in the proper places. Books were on the booshelf in alphabetical order, clothes were folded in the dresser, and I had the bag of money in my pocket. I set out for Diagon Alley.

I was walking around Diagon Alley once more. It's been a few months, almost a year, and I haven't even explored everywhere. I was currently looking around a broom shop. Nothing interested me so I walked into the street. It wasn't too crowded as families have only just started coming to get books for a new school year. I started wondering when my letter would come. I had to sign myself up for Hogwarts, seeing as my parents never would. I signed up with my real name so they know I'm keeping my word. I've never forgotten about them. I was so lost in thought, I almost didn't notice a letter drop at my feet. I saw it just in time, picking it up quickly. I opened it and read the letter first.

'HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ebony Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress'

I quickly went back to my room. I grabbed some parchment and a quil. On it I simply said 'I'll be there'. I went back to Diagon. I paid a man to use his owl, and I sent my response. Ebony Potter is coming to Hogwarts.


	2. Shopping

I opened the other letter of things I'll need. I read through it, walking back to my room. I read the list through a few times.

First-year students will require:

Uniform Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)  
One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Books The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment 1 Wand 1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

I'll buy all my stuff after my birthday, after all, it was only a week. But till then, I need to get rib of the wand I've been using. Let's hope all goes well.

The week flew by, but a week turned to two. I couldn't go for a week because of the rush to buy school supplies. The week after it was still busy, but not as much. I was walking down Diagon Alley, on my way to Madame Malkin's. I finally managed to push through the crowd to the robe shop. I got in just as a crowd came out. "Ah, another first year! Come here, to a stool!" a cheerful woman said. I complied and went to the back, where a blond boy was, another woman busy with his robe. I climbed onto a stool as the woman pulled a robe over my head. The boy looked at me. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" the boy stated proudly. Malfoy? Oh yes, my parents never liked them. 'Death Eaters, the whole lot of them!' Lily always said. "I'm Ebony" I stated simply. "Ebony who?" he asked. "Potter" I spat with anger. "Oh, another one? You're brother was just in here. Mudbloods, the whole lot of you!" he sneered.

I glared daggers at him. "He is not my brother! Nor is Lily my mother or James my father! They decided that when they disowned me!" I spat. Draco looked at me in disbelief. "You hate them, don't you?" he asked. "You're done dear!" the lady told me. I quickly pulled off the robe and went to the front with the lady. I paid for the robes and went to Draco. "Yes, I hate those filthy mudbloods! I made that clear long ago." I snarled. "You might be a Potter, but you don't seem half bad." he said suddenly, as he got off the stool and payed. "I plan on being a Slytherin, not a Griffindor." I stated, walking out. "Hey Malfoy, where are your parents?" I asked suddenly.

"They went to get their own things. I'm supposed to find them at the book store after I get my wand and all the other things on the list. So far I've only got the robes." he said sheepishly. "I say wands then the other stuff. It'll be faster." I started walking to Olivanders, Draco in tow. We went in, a bell sounding somewhere in the shop. Draco went first. After a few wands he found one that was a perfect fit. It was hawthorn, had a unicorn hair core, 10 inches and was 'reasonably pliant'.

Next it was my turn. We went through dozens of boxes, but none that fit. I spotted a wand of the table. "Let me try that one." I said, pointing to it. "It is reserved for The Boy Who Lived." he muttered. "That phony" I said, snorting. "Hand me the wand Olivander." I commanded harshly. This time, he complied. He took the box and opened it. Inside was a black wand. "Ebony, phoenix feather core, 11 inches, nice and supple." he said, staring at it in wonder. He carefully handed it to me. I felt a sudden heat run through me. It was warm and cold at the same time. I pointed the wand at a shelf and flicked the wand. Wands came flying out, seeming to fly above us. Olivander snatched the wand back and put it in the box. "Curious, how curious indeed..." he mumbled. "The phoenix who gave the feather for this wand, gave another feather, just one more. It's brother is wielded by he who must not be named." he mumbled, handing my the box. I held it tightly. I walked out, knowing that Draco was following closely. We went to get the rest of our shopping. Next, it was the books. Draco and I were talking about the houses and our skills, but we stayed away from family. We got to the store and went in. A man and a woman were just paying books. Draco hid behind a shelf as I went to get my books. It was quick and easy, as books for first years were already together. All the books cost a few galleons, but not that much. The pair were waiting for someone. I went over to the shelf where Draco was hiding. The pair had a clear view of me.

"Draco, I've got my books. It looks like your parents are getting tired of waiting." I said, smirking slightly. He groaned and came out. "Why did you have to do that? I wanted to see how long it took them!" he grumbled as we walked to his parents. "Draco, who is this?" The man asked. "This is Ebony." he stated. I looked his father in the eye. "Ebony Potter. And before you say anything, they aren't my family as far as I'm concerned. Not before they abandoned me, not now." I said, seeing his reaction in a split second. Then, the Potters walked in. "I'll be right back." I snarled, walking to the Potter's. Surprisingly, Harry wasn't with them.

"Lily, do you remember my words?" I asked, walking up to them. They looked like they'd just seen a ghost. "That's right, mudblood. I'm alive. I'm still going to kill you. I'm going to make you suffer, like I suffered!" I snarled as she went pale. She had heard about the orphanage and a child killing half the others in a Death Eater raid. James said nothing, in clear shock. "That's right Potters, I survived that attack. I even drew blood that day. I will have my revenge in more ways than one." I snarled, turning and walking out the door.

There was one thing I still needed. A pet. I went to the shop. There were only toads and a few cats still there. No owls. I went through the shop, stopping at the snakes. There were a lot of them. The was a Gaboon Viper, a Boa Constrictor, an Ashwinder, a Black Mamba, and so many others. One particular snake caught my eye. It was about five feet long and blakc. At the top, the scales seemed to suck the light from the air. At the bottom it was dark red, like blood. The eyes were Avada green, much like my own. I stared at it for a while, then I heard an odd hiss. "What are you staring at kid?" It hissed. "I want to buy you." I hissed at the snake, surprising myself. It looked up, looking at me as if weighing me up. "How much for this snake?" I asked the man behind the counter. He walked over to me. "Twenty galleons, that one is. But for twenty extra I could give you a permit to take it to school." he whispered. "Deal." I said, getting the pouch out. I sorted out forty galleons and handed it to the man.

He took the cage from the shelf and handed it to me. I immediately stuck my hand in. "What are you doin' kid?!" the man yelled, yanking the cage away. Too late. The snake was coiled around my wrist. The man stared at us in disbelief. "It should've bitten you! That's how I raised it!" he exclaimed. "It seems we have a double crosser here, doesn't it, Drezdan?" I asked the snake, in English. The man looked at me oddly. "Tell me, how poisonous is he?" I asked the man. He stuttered something that I couldn't hear. "What was that?" I asked again. "O-o-n-ne-e b-bi-te-e a-and your-e de-ead." he stuttered. "Give me the permit and I won't let him bite." I stated calmly, petting Drezdan lightly. The man scurried away and came back with a paper, the permit. He shakily gave it to me, staring at Drezdan the whole time.

After getting Drezdan I went back to my room. Hopefully time will pass quickly. I did some research about Drezdan. There was nothing about a snake like him. When he bit a rat, it's bones dissolved but it stayed alive for a few minutes after, before dying. I read all the books and trained with Drezdan. He was an amazing snake really, despite his slight rudeness when I met him. Time passed, and soon it was early morning on Sempember 1st. My trunk was packed and ready. I dragged it downstairs and went to the owner, Bruce, as I later learned. "Mister Bruce, I will be going to Hogwarts. I'll stay here in the summer, but please don't let anyone stay in my room. I'll pay for the room for every day, even if I am at Hogwarts." I said. He looked over, like all the other times.

"Oh Ebony, you've helped me through the year. Especially the last few weeks with that snake. He's kept the rats away better than any cat could! I'll keep your room safe for only a few Galleons. Now go on, enjoy your first year at Hogwarts!" he said cheerfully. Looks like the 'good little girl' act pays off. Well, here it does. I thanked him and then went to the fireplace. I reached into my back and grabbed two sickles. I threw it in a bowl and the fireplace glowed green. Thank you rent-a-floo! I carefully stepped into the fire. "Platform 9 3/4" I said, keeping my eyes closed. A spinning sensation washed over me. I felt my feet hit ground again.

I opened my eyes and stepped out of the fire, coughing slightly. Drezdan came from my pocket. "Never again." he hissed, followed by the sound of him gagging. There were hoards of people! I could hardly move through the crowd. I saw a familliar blond boy nearby. I managed to push through to him, and his parents. He saw me as I got through. "I knew you'd come!" he exclaimed. "Of course. I can't make the Potters suffer if I'm at some muggle school." I stated as Drezdan slithered sround my neck, so watch the Malfoys. "You have a snake?" the white haired man asked. "Yes sir, and I have a permit." I stated as respectfully as I can. He looked impressed. Maybe it was my hatered for my family or my thinking ahead.

"Draco, the train is leaving soon, and we still have to find a compartment." I stated after a few minutes of awkward silence. He nodded and said goodbye to his parents. "Goodbye Mister and Miss Malfoy, it was a pleasure seeing you again." I said just as Draco and I started for the train. "Hey Malfoy, I want to tell you something on the train." I whispered to him. He nodded as we kept walking. We walked through most of the train then found an empty compartment. He opened the door. "Ladies first." he said, smirking. I walked passed him, not minding him. I sat on the one side as Draco went to the other.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" he asked. "When we get to Hogwarts, before the sorting, don't believe anything I say. Just a bit of fun." I stated, smirking. He looked at me, confused. Suddenly, the door slid open, a bushy haired girl standing there. "Excuse me, but have either of you seem a toad? Neville's lost his and can't find it." She asked. I looked at Drezdan.

"You haven't eaten a toad, have you?" I asked him. He hissed and seemed to shake his head. "Drezdan didn't eat a toad and I haven't seen one." I stated. She stared at Drezdan. "I've never seem a snake like him before. What kind of snake is he?" she asked, stepping closer. "That's what I've been wanting to find out, but I can't find an answer." I stated, petting him lightly. "I'm Hermione Granger. Who are you?" she asked. I glanced at Draco, who was glaring at her. "I'm Ebony Potter, and this is Drezdan." I said motioning to said snake. "Well, I'd better go search for the toad again. I'll see you at the sorting." She waved and went out. I'm certain Draco muttered something like 'Filthy mudblood'.

Soon Draco went to the bathroom at the back of the train to change while I changed in the compartment. I had finished changing about half an hour before, but Draco still wasn't back. I walked out of the compartment and walked to the back of the train. When I got about halfway, I saw Draco along with two boys standing half in a compartment. I shoved the two larger boys out of the way to see who they were tormenting. I finally got to the door and saw who was inside.


	3. Sorting

I looked in and saw a red headed boy and a black haired boy. The one with black hair had familiar green eyes. "Draco, stop tormenting my brother!" I commanded, pulling him back by his collar. Drezdan slithered around, glaring at him. This obviously scared Draco. He nodded shakily and walked away, the two other boys following. I went into the apartment. The red head looked from me to Harry back to me again. "Bloody hell, she looks just like you, Harry!" he exclaimed. "I know what you mean Ron. But my sister died six years ago, in a car crash." Harry stated, cautious now. I snorted. "That's what they told you? Well, they lied. I'm alive and well. Been a long time, Potter." I said, smirking. He stared at me, wide eyed. "I'll see you at Hogwarts" I bade them farewell, but they were still in slight shock. Harry because his sister was alive, and Ron, because I'm Harry's sister.

I didn't even make it back to my compartment when the train stopped. The children stormed out into the small hallway. I couldn't fight against all of them, so I was forced outside. "All the firs' years with me!" a towering man called. I pushed through to the group of first years. The group was already moving, but the man made sure everyone was there. The rest of the school was going an entirely different way. We soon came to a lake. The man disappeared for a few minutes. I went to the very front. "Oi, all of you listen up! If you swim across the lake you get to choose which house you're in!" I called. Almost instantly, most first years were shoving each other away to get in the water. A bunch of them remained. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco among them.

I walked over to Draco, who was snickering. "Nice" he whispered. The man returned and was surprised to see more than half the first years in the middle of the lake. There were boats, so he didn't know what to think. "The lo' of you, get on the boats. No more than four a boat!" he called. I was on a boat with Draco and Hermione. Turns out she really likes Drezdan. Draco kept quiet as Hermione and I talked about the houses and, of course, Drezdan. The boat ride was quick, and we arrived at shore just as the swimmers got there. The man-giant scolded them. None of them really knew who said it, so no one hated me for their own stupidity.

We went inside and those who were wet, were now dry. An old which came after the large man left. "I am Professor Mcgonnagal. You will all be sorted into one of four houses, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Griffindor." she looked proud when she said Griffindor. "The rest of the school is inside. I will be out in a moment to retrieve you for the sorting." And with that, she was gone through the large doors.

I heard Draco say something about Potters. Everyone murmured and looked at Harry then at me. I ignored them. Instead, I looked down at Drezdan. "Stay around my arm. I don't want them to know so soon." I whispered. He looked like he nodded and her curled around my arm. A few minutes later, the professor was back. She led us into the large hall.

The first thing I noticed was four tables filled with students. They were all talking and laughing. Then I noticed the ceiling. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought there was no ceiling. It was enchanted to look like the night sky. I then looked to the front, where a long table was. All the professors were sitting there, including two people I loathe. In front of the table, the professor stood. Next to her was a stool and an old hat. It looked like it was tearing itself open, when it started singing.

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The witch went to the front. "When I read your name you will come forward to be sorted." her voice ecoed. She held a piece of parchment and started reading names. I tuned her out. Children were sorted into all houses, but rather few were sorted into Slytherin. Soon, Draco was sorted. The hat barely touched his head when the hat sorted him into Slytherin. Several names later, a girl was sorted. "Perks, Sally-Anne" the witch called. A girl with long blond hair and dark blue eyes went forward. She sat one the stool for some time when the hat opened his 'mouth'. "Slytherin!" the hat called. "Potter, Ebony!" the professor called. Immediately the hall broke into whispers. Some I heard were "Ebony Potter? Isn't she dead?" from the Griffindor table and "I know who she is! She killed some muggle orphans a few years back!" from the Slytherin table. It was one of the softer but more interesting whispers.

I made my way up to the stool. All eyes were on me once I sat, the hat falling over my eyes.  
"Ah, Ebony Potter. I certainly wasn't expecting you." I heard a voice inside my head.  
'So you're the ancient sorting hat. I thought they would treat you better, seeing as you're the only one that effectively sorts the children.' I thought.  
"Let's get on with bussiness, shall we? Now, lets see here. You hold a lot of pain, and you have not had an easy past, yet you are ready for more. Bravery for Griffindor. You aren't very loyal, most likely since you've never had a reason to be. It can still very easily be changed in Hufflepuff. You have a ready mind, a thirst for knowlege, a sure sign of a Ravenclaw. But yet, you want power and will use any means to get it. You have successfully tricked many. You are sly and cunning, traits of Slytherin. I haven't seen anyone as balanced as you since young Tom Riddle. Maybe you will rise to his level of power if I put you in SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled the last word.

The professor took the hat from my head. I walked to the Slytherin table, the entire hall silent. When I sat the professor was calling the next name. "Potte-" she was cut off by the loud cheering of the Slytherin table. Some of the other students from other houses were clapping halfheartedly. When the cheering died down the professor started again. "Potter, Harry." she called. He went to the front. He sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. About half a minute passed. The hats 'mouth' opened and it appeared that it wanted to place Harry in Ravenclaw. Something changed and he yelled "Griffindor!" The Griffindor table broke out in cheers. A few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were also clapping, but none of the Slytherins.

After the last boy, Blaise Zabinni, was sorted, there was a small speech and then food appeared on the table. I heard quite a few screams when ghosts appeared from under the tables. The older students had to explain about the ghost and their houses. After everyone was finished eating and the food disappeared, Dumbledore wanted everyone to sing the school song. No Slytherins sang. The hall was filled with singing, everyone with a different tune. The singing started to die down, but two Griffindors kept at it. When they were finally finished, we followed our house prefects out.

We were led all the way down to the dungeons. The blond girl that was sorted right before me was walking to one side. She was probably not good at making friends. "Ebony?" Draco called. "Yea?" I asked, looking back at him. "Did you hear anything I just said?" he questioned. "Not really. Sorry, what did you say?" He sighed. "I said this year isn't going to be fun at all. Lily and James Potter are teachers this year. I hear Lily is going to give us History and James will help with flying." I suddenly smirked. "Bet you a gallion that I can outfly James in our first lesson." Draco laughed a bit. "And I assume you've never flown a broom before?" "Nope." We laughed for a bit.

Soon the whole group stopped. "Alright, the password this month is Pureblood! We chance the password every month, got it?" a voice shouted from the front. There were a few comments here and there. "First years, you all have dorms on this level! It's split in two, a boy side and a girl side! If we catch anyone in the wrong dorm or in the lower levels, you will immediately get a month of detention! Now, everyone in before Professor Snape arrives!" the same prefect shouted. Everyone filed in, but since I was at the back, I had to wait. I could finally go in when the prefects stop me. "Potter, not you. We need to have a little... talk with you. Malfoy, you go in with the rest." I stood to the side as Draco reluctantly went in and the rest followed.

After the wall slid shut, they glared at me, hate evident in their eyes. "I don't know how you were sorted into our house, but as far as we're concerned, you're a lowly Griffindor and a mudblood Potter." the one spat. "We don't want you in our house, I'd rather have put you in Hufflepuff." another sneered. "So go cry to your precious mother and father, or your famous brother." the first one taunted again. I had my wand in my hand within a second of that little comment. "First, I'm more of a Slytherin than an of you will ever be. Second, I am not like the other Potters. I'm better." I sneered back at them. "Oh, we're so scared! We can do what we want with you. What will a little first year do? Diffindo!" a girl shouted, sending a cutting hex my way. The hex cut my arm. I wasn't deep, but it was bleeding. "Well, I know what I can do." I whispered darkly as Drezdan revealed himself.

There was a slight scream. Drezdan shot from my arm and started circling them. "Drezdan, the middle one." I hissed. The prefects' eyes widened in shock. "Yessss Massster." he hissed in reply. A moment later he was coiling himself around the one that taunted me. "What do you have to say now?" I asked. The other two prefects took a few shakey steps back. I heard footsteps coming toward us. I raised my hand and pointed at them. Drezdan shot from the prefect and into my sleeve. No sooner did professor Snape arrive. "Mister Alex Sykes, Miss Vicky Eve, Mister Trevor Pukkin, explain why you three have Miss Potter out here." he commanded. They all stuttered something uninteligent. "You three, see to your duties. Miss Potter, you will be coming with me." he stated, already walking down the corridor. I nodded and followed, matching his pace. The walk took no more than eight minutes. When he went through the one door, I followed.

"Is there a problem, sir?" I asked when we were seated. "Yes. You aren't welcome in Slytherin. You are, of course, a Potter. You are from a long line of Griffindors." He stated. "Sir, it is for the greater good." I quoted. "Ah, quoting Gellert Grindelwald." he sounded almost surprised. "Yes sir. He was, of course, one of the greatest Dark Wizards of all time, wielding the legendary Elder Wand. The only one that has surpassed him is Dark Lord Voldemort." I stated. He looked slightly mad at the use of the name. "I believe you can find the common room on your own. Go." he commanded. I quickly got up and left, not wanting to be kept there any longer.

The trip back to the common room was quick. Muttering 'pureblood', I entered the common room. All the first years and a few older students were there. Some were wearing formal robes. I stalked to the side of the room. I repeatedly swept my eyes over the room, noting that there were no prefects. The second time around I noticed that all the exits were blocked and the older students were at strategic places. "I already know my question and how I'm going to answer." boasted the one girl. "You mean for the inquisition?" she asked. Before the girl could answer a boy came up to them. "You, what's your name?" he asked. "Pansy Parki-" the girl started, slightly confused. "Go get me a glass of water." he ordered. She complied and scurried off. That must have been her question.

I looked around the room again, noting all the 'inquisitors', dismissing the spectators. Suddenly, the girl from the sorting came and stood next to me, the Perks girl. "You see them too, don't you?" she whispered. I nodded. "Glad I'm not the only one, Perks." I confirmed. "Don't call me that." she demanded. "Oh? Then what should I call you?" I asked. "Call me Zair. Leave it at that." she stated. I nodded. All the Inquisitors dismissed those that were already asked. There were only a few of us left. Besides the two of us, the Nox boy, the Zabini boy and Draco among them. The Inquisitors were in a group. Maybe they didn't know what to ask us.

The aproached the three boys, splitting them up. They were all asked and dismissed. Then they approached us. "Perks, your turn. Who do you think is the greatest wizard of all time?" the one boy asked. "The Dark Lord. Everyone thinks he's dead, but he can never die. He will live on forever. Even eleven years after his disappearance his name still strikes fear into even the bravest hearts." she stated. The boy nodded in approval. After that he dismissed her. All the Inquisitors followed her to the dorms. Of course they wouldn't ask me. They think of me as a Griffindor. I closed my eyes and smirked. Even they would send someone with my question. I opened my eyes and looked at the one couch. A boy sat there, third, maybe fourth year.

"Before you ask, yes I will ask you the question. As to why, you marked all the others already. You seem to know what your doing, what's going on, everything. You're different. That's why I need to ask you." he stated. "Well, you're observant." I said, a hint of sarcasm in my voice. He noted my tone but otherwise dismissed it. "What's the one thing the world can't go without?" he asked casually. Well that can get someone thinking, if they don't already know. "That's simple. Power. There is no good and evil when there is power. I'm surprised that few others realize it." I stated. Easy. He nodded and stood up. He walked to the dorms. "Girls side is on the right. Second door to the left." he stated, going to the left. I nodded lightly and followed his directions. I got to my door and stood in front of it. Time to meet my roommates.


End file.
